User talk:StarSeeker
Hello, StarSeeker, and welcome to PvXwiki! If you need help with anything, please feel free to leave a message at my talk page. I highly recommend that you check out the "About" page and the policy page for a brief overview about the wiki. Best of luck and happy editing! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:40, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks, I guess Ill survive around here ;) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:32, 4 September 2007 (CEST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Cooperway If you like it so much(and if you think its so much better than scottyway), give it a good rating. My friends who made scottyway are trying to bring it down.Dark0805|Rant 04:45, 4 September 2007 (CEST) I would just like to take the time to say... Hai2u. The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:52, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Hai thar -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 19:25, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Emo Miss it no longer ;) — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 12:29, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Oh yes! *high fives* I never thought I would miss an emo, though. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 22:18, 12 November 2007 (CET) vote If you played HB you'd know why there was a wild blow thrown in the build (referring to ure rating for mobieus blossom). Trying playing it before u vote kthx Himynameisbobbyjoe 20:03, 6 December 2007 (CET) :It's because you already got Wild Strike. So either take only Wild Strike or only Wild Blow. And yes, I know it's to counter mainly the R/P and yes, I've tested it. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 20:42, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::And if they activate stance after u get to mobieus?.. Then instead of u trying to restart chain and being blocked... u use wildblow and keep on going. And most high end capping teams have 2 stances on rangers cappers. Himynameisbobbyjoe 01:15, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::That's my point; then just take an other lead. There are obviously better options, and just keep Wild Blow. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:47, 7 December 2007 (CET) A/P spear disenchanter can you raise the rating so it's in great... plz? xD - Y0_ich_halt 14:20, 16 November 2007 (CET) :4.61. Your on my side now, lucky bastard ;p -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:01, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::YAY! thanks :D - Y0_ich_halt 17:03, 16 November 2007 (CET) Build:Team - Vanquishing Elementalists Awesome vote : ). Also, thx for supporting the build on its talk page and in the votes. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:24, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Hey, no problem, it's awesome. Also, go give user:Mafaraxas some loving for supporting, too :p -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:23, 22 November 2007 (CET) Family Force 5 is ftw =D -Karmapolice 22:09, 23 November 2007 (CET) :You bet. Earthquake makes me dance xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:43, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::just makin sure youre all keepin it C R U N K in the U S A, haha! get there new album yet? -Karmapolice 21:17, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::Nope, it's not available in stores nearby, so I'm saving up so I can order it *cronically broke* :p -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 22:08, 26 November 2007 (CET) Dagger Assassins Dead? I predict more Shattering Assault sins. Any thoughts? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:16, 27 November 2007 (CET) :msdb. - Y0_ich_halt 15:20, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::And I always thought I knew the lingo... -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:31, 27 November 2007 (CET) :::Moebius Strike Death Blossom - Y0_ich_halt 16:38, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::::Even more of them? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:42, 27 November 2007 (CET) :::::yup. and there'll always be noobs who think they found a stronger dagger chain. - Y0_ich_halt 16:57, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Oh well, at least we'll know what the next nerf to assassins will be, considering they killed Moebius with HotO. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:59, 27 November 2007 (CET) :::::::oh damn, now i'm one of those whom i called noobs here... you know what build i mean. - Y0_ich_halt 21:12, 6 December 2007 (CET) have you had a look at my proposals for that icy shackles thing? - Y0_ich_halt 17:34, 8 December 2007 (CET) TA idea, too big for userspace, too lame to make a page I'm on a roll with this setup xD Uber buffed assassin frontline ftw. I'm starting to believe these things are the best TA setup ever lol. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:13, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Why would you need Ward of Stability when you already have Aura on the monk? Then again... Aura did get hit by a slight nerf. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 20:29, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::So you don't have to put on AoS constantly, and the Rit can spend more energy on spamming. Only put on AoS if the ward runs out, or if the ward's getting hit by AoE. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:17, 18 January 2008 (EST) :I'd take out the Necro's Wards for MOAR HEXES. Like Reckless Haste. Also use Shield Bash on the monk because it's awesome. I also like the Spotless Soul (Mo) + Draw Conditions (Rt) combo instead of the current Dismiss/Draw. --Divisor 10:49, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Check out the dates on that thing. Maaany nerfs and buffs since that. And it'd get raped by Magebane nowadays, anyway. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:09, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::Oh lol, I didn't even notice. I still have to get used to PvX talk pages, since deleting comments is a bannable offense :p --Divisor 17:14, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Hmm... Saw something like that in RA today. Despite the fact that it's obviously... RA, it's still funny. Just guessing the optionals though (one bow attack, RtW and I put in Dshot myself) and Mantra sucks, but I'll look over this later. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:06, 22 January 2008 (EST) WELL tags It's worth noting that the tag inherently means that the build violates PvX:WELL. When using the tag, it would be beneficial to explain how it violates WELL rather than saying "violates WELL". -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 12:01, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Very well, but I thought the talk page was sufficient. Should I direct to the talk page in the future if the same occurs again? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:56, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::It makes it far easier for admins when a reason is provided. We will usually check the talk page anyway, so providing a short, succinct comment in the WELL box strengthens the argument for deletion. I'd only say "Refer to Talk page" if the issue isn't clear-cut, but if you really can't be bothered, linking to the Talk page should be the minimum. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 21:18, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::Okay, thanks, I'll do so in the future. :) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:06, 25 January 2008 (EST) Hi there I think I've answered your complaint about activity, if you check my contributions. :) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Zuranthium. Zuranthium 23:46, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Vote changed, good luck with the rest of the RfBM. ;) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:07, 9 February 2008 (EST) Mike Shinoda? - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:28, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :Yep, (former) craze earned me that nickname. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:31, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::Former craze? They're still good. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 19:37, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, I know. It's between (), you know. But I'm not that nuts about them anymore. And I'm no MTM hater... I actually like it better than most of their older stuff. So the 'former' isn't about that, anyway. ;) -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:53, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::lolwut? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:51, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Where did the big fonts go? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:11, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Abbadon -> Abaddon nay, my allround online alias is just Abbadon, i had this alias even before Nightfall : P ~ «Abbadon» 14:36, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Comrade! Add this now and sign to show that you're part of the communist club! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:00, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Shove spiker thing You gonna make it or notzZzZZzZzZZ? /FrosTalk\ 06:26, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :Nope, not worth it. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:26, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::idd /FrosTalk\ 06:28, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Be brave Or something. I'd love to see that on obs. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:14, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Dagger Meets Face I have changed the skills, please look and reconsider your vote :) [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 08:35, 7 November 2008 (EST) yo yo hey, i herd yu leik gud music? talk more on my page. Unreal 18:53, 16 March 2009 (UTC)